Lightning Crashes
by oldskoolsocks
Summary: Hermione defends herself against a supposed burglar with a baseball bat, in lack of her wand. But doesn’t that burglar look a lot like Harry? OneShot - Hr/H/R – after DH


**Lightning Crashes**

_Hermione defends herself against a supposed burglar with a baseball bat, in lack of her wand. But doesn't that burglar look a lot like Harry? OneShot - Hr/H/R – after DH_

I don't own the Harry Potter Series or anything else involved.

* * *

I looked outside and sighed. It was 11 o'clock at night and raining again. I was 18, I had just graduated from Hogwarts with Harry and Ron and was now sharing an apartment with the two idiots too.

But tonight, I was home alone. Harry was on a date with Ginny and Ron took his brothers to a football game. (I warned him to keep an eye on them since they'd never been around Muggles and I didn't want them to accidentally curse someone.)

It was the first time I was alone since we'd moved in and I had to admit I was a bit scared. After all, it _was _dark outside. I was concentrated on my book when suddenly the phone rang. (Yes, we have a normal phone. After all, Harry and I _were_ raised by Muggles.) I jumped at the noise and quickly picked up.

"Hello?" I asked and my heart started to race when there was no answer.

"Hello?!" I asked again and I looked around. No crazy stalkers, I thought to myself but I realized that wasn't funny.

I hung up and got back to my book. Immediately, the phone rang again.

"Hello!?" I was really getting scared now so I switched on the lights.

"Hey honey, it's me."

I sighed in relief when I heard Ron's voice. "God Ron, you really scared me with those calls."

"I'm sorry but Fred and George had never properly seen a phone before and you know how they get. Anyway, I was just calling to check up on you."

"Well, other than my boyfriend giving me the creeps, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Love you." I smiled.

"Okay, love you too. Bye." Ron answered and I hung up.

Feeling a bit calmer, I sat back down. I looked outside again and saw a lightning bolt in the sky, followed by the sound of thunder. I groaned, I hated thunderstorms.

Especially when suddenly the lights fell out. I let out a small scream in surprise and looked around. I saw through the window that the lights must've been out in the entire city 'cause it was completely dark outside. I tried to look for my wand but I couldn't find it without a light.

"Just stay calm, nothing can happen to you here." I assured myself when I'd found a match and a candle. I put it on the table and saw Harry's baseball bat in the corner. I decided to keep it with me, just in case.

I stopped dead in my tracks when I suddenly heard a loud noise by the door. Harry and Ron couldn't be back yet so I started to panic. I now heard clicking in the lock and I held my breath.

"Oh my God, they're breaking in." I whispered to myself as I heard the door close. I held my bat a bit tighter and was ready to punch anyone that came through the door. I saw a shadow pass me by so I swung my bat through the air. I was sure I'd hit something 'cause I heard a cry of pain.

Suddenly there was a light underneath me and I saw who I had knocked to the ground.

"Are you crazy?" Harry asked loud. I was relieved to see him and mad at the same time.

"Harry, you jackass! You scared me to death!" I smacked him on the arm and he smiled.

"Well, you almost hit me to death." He said and the lights came back on.

"Hey, don't blame _me_. It was dark and I was scared. And I heard strange noises at the door." I defended myself but Harry rolled his eyes at me.

"I thought the Hermione Granger I knew was supposed to be smart?"

"What -- "

"Never heard of keys before, have you? You know, those shiny silver things that go jingle-jingle."

Now I felt stupid. "Oh right. But what are you doing here so early anyway? Is your date already over?"

"Yeah, you know, the lights went out at the restaurant and Gin wanted to go home so…" He explained. "Plus, I wanted to check up on you, all alone."

"Well, I'm fine." I told him. "By the way, I'm really glad it was just you and not some burglar." I smiled shyly and I gave him a quick hug.

"Hey, you didn't close the door." I said and he frowned. "Yes, I did."

"No look. It's open." I headed to close it when the lights went out again.

"Harry, I'm not in the mood for jokes right now." I said loud but there was no answer so I closed the door and locked it. "Harry!" I walked back to living room and tripped over, who I realized was Harry.

"What's wrong?" I started to panic again. "Harry, wake up!"

I turned around and saw someone with a flashlight under his face and I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Whoa, honey, calm down. It's just me."

"Ron!" I shouted. "You're as big a jackass as Harry is." When the lights came back on, I looked down to find Harry lying on the floor, laughing.

"Oh yeah, real funny, guys. You'd think it was funny after I'd beat both your asses with my bat?" I asked loud, with tears of anger in my eyes.

"Relax Hermione -- " Ron started but I burst out in tears. "No, I was really scared that Harry was hurt! It just wasn't funny after everything we've been through." I choked.

"We're sorry, Hermione. We didn't mean to make you this upset, it was just a joke." Harry said startled.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked and I looked at him, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just messing with you two."

Harry looked at me, wide-eyed. "Then what the hell was that?"

"That, my friend, is called acting." I chuckled and I hugged them both at the same time. "But seriously, don't ever do something like that to me again, because I _will_ get back at you for it."

"Yeah right." Ron scoffed. "At least we got you good for now."

I looked at him with narrowed eyes and a sarcastic smile. "You two suck, you know that?" I told them and they both grinned.

"And that's why I love you both." I smiled. "In very different ways but that's besides the point." I added and I kissed Ron and gave Harry another hug.

* * *

Please let me know what you think. :)

Jana


End file.
